


You're crazy man

by skatty



Category: The Interview (2014)
Genre: Kim Jong Un, M/M, but it would be, i'm not continuing this, i'm shipping Dave and Aaron so hard, living after the movie, so this is some fluff, the puppy is called, weird to add Kim as an actual character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatty/pseuds/skatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was thinking a lot about Sook in the last days, he thought about Dave a lot and their relationship. But in that tiny moment, in that tiny moment of comfort he stopped thinking about that and he simply started to enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A good friend of mine noticed how hard I shipped them and talked me to write something about them. So I did.  
> At this point I want to say thanks to her: Thanks.  
> Also hi and "I love you" to my precious girlfriend who ships them as hard as I do and talked with me about the Dog-things. Without her I wouldnt have had the dog things in this small story.
> 
> I guess I will upload some more small stuff, just because they are so undenyable cute.

“Oh my god, Dave. Are you serious right now?” Aaron was just watching the live show of ‘Dave Skylark tonight’ and wasn’t sure how he should ever **ever** manage to get Dave to actually **interview someone serious.**

 

“But look!” he said, lifting up the puppy in his arms, looking directly in the camera. “Look how cute he is.” The dark haired man turned his gaze to the dog, rubbed his nose against the puppy, covered him with small kisses and said in an extremely high pitched voice something like: “Who is the cutest puppy in the whole wide world? **You** are the cutest puppy in the whole wide world.”

 

Aaron sighed and grumbled a bit. “Dave. We are fucking live!"  
Dave gasped in shock in a very theatrically way and looked back to the camera, placed the dog on his lap and covered its ears. “Hush. Don’t you swear like this when Kim is on air.”  
The fact that Dave was the only one hearing Aaron didn’t bother him much, maybe he just wanted the puppy to have some more attention on his show.  
However, luckily he went on interviewing his lightly confused guest star.

 

“What the actual fuck was that, Dave?” confronted Aaron his best friend after his show. “I mean seriously, bringing the dog to the show?”  
Both of them were walking down a park. Almost no one was there, because it was winter and pretty cold but Dave wanted to walk the dog and Aaron just came along.

 

“He’d be too alone at home. Would you want to be alone the whole damn day? I think not, my friend, also I wanted Kim Jong Un to poop in that assholes office.”  
“Which office?”  
“The one of that asshole.”  
“Which asshole?”  
“You know that who-was-he-again-guy.”  
“Oh come on Dave, you don’t even know his name and you want your dog to poop in his office?”  
“Do you know his name?”  
“Eh … that is not the matter right now. Tell me, did he do it?”  
“Nope, he didn’t poop in his office.”  
“See. That’s because he is stressed. Dogs stop pooping when they are –“  
“He pooped on the set.”

 

Aaron stopped walking and glanced towards Dave. “Are you fucking kidding me?”  
“It’s **not** my fault! It was Kim!” he pointed to the small dog who was just walking off towards a tree.  
“You did bring Kim to the set in the first place!”  
“I wanted him to poop somewhere else. It must be dog-puperty.”  
“ ** _Dog-puperty._** That’s not even a thing, Dave. But anyway! Lets just focus on something lightly not so weird, okay?”

“Okay.”  
“Yeah!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Fine!”  
“Okay.”

 

At this point Aaron stopped the argument but of course Dave just started to talk again.  
“Could you do me a favour?”  
“What now?” Aaron was actually prepared for anything now.  
“Could you get me a really … tiny … small … you know, very **very small** almost **dog-small** and very comfortable armchair for the puppy?”  
“For what in gods sake would the puppy need an armchair for?”  
“The show man, the dog needs to sit somewhere. That cute little furrass needs a warm comfortable place to sit. I mean look at him. He’s so tiny, he would freeze his little ass of when I’m on air.”

 

“Okay. Let me get this straight, Dave. You want a dog-seized armchair for Kim, so that he can sit in it, so that his furry ass would not freeze off while you are doing your work?”

 

“Exactly!” Dave clapped and put his hands on Aarons cheeks.  
“You’re crazy man.” Aaron didn’t move and looked in the eyes of his best friend.  
“I wuv you.” Dave said and smirked a little bit, stroking Aarons cheek a little bit just to kiss him. Aaron was used to receive kisses from Dave, but something had changed. He started to kiss back as soon as they got home from their trip to Asia.  
Dave detached the kiss, smiling softer than before and then both of them kept on walking down the park.

 

  

**“You’re crazy man.”**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron got home in his apartment, thinking about the last days and weeks after his best friend killed North Koreas leader. Still strange to think or even talk about that. Well Dave didn’t have much of a problem with that. He actually wrote an entire book about their adventures in North Korea.

Dave was a very special man. Yes he was actually crazy, with all his Lord of the Rings references, faces and his new found dog-obsession. He always had crazy ideas and often Aaron feared that it could be the last adventure of them. So did he in North Korea and so did he in Russia as Dave was into the idea of interviewing some crazy guy who was famous on Youtube.

At the end both of them ended up on top of the highest building in Moscow, trying to make an interview. Aaron was scared to hell and oh god, Dave was scared as well. Both of them agreed to never do something like this again.   **And then they went to North Korea.**

 

“You are a crazy man, Dave.” Aaron whispered with a tiny smile on his lips, just to catch himself thinking about the latest kisses he received from his best friend and the way he kissed back.  
That was maybe the biggest change. Where between a crazy dictator, a puppy and some crazy shit adventures did he start to kiss back? When did it start that Dave actually kissed him more times than in the past.   
God Dave used to do that but not _that_ often.  
Dave kisses were like a very rare fish. Very rare but everyone is happy to have one.  
And obviously no one was surprised to see them kiss on the party, even tho he didn’t kiss back on that day.  
God that was confusing.  
Aaron was confused.  
So was his girlfriend as he told her about the dog-seized puppy armchair.

“Dog-seized puppy armchair?” she asked and Aaron just had to giggle for a moment.  
“Yes. Can you believe it? I think he really got into the role of a dog-daddy.” Sook was lightly confused but did not bother to ask any further questions.  
She was such a beauty, even tho Aaron could not really see her because the Skype connection was as bad as it always was.  
“So … do you think we could see each other again? Like for a date? Like for more than a date?” he asked, smirking a bit, thinking about his second thoughts. Thinking about doing her or reversed, however their sex-configuration might work best.  
She was silent for a few more moments, thinking about an opportunity to meet.  
“No.” was just her honest answer.  
“No … like?”  
“No like no time. I’ve to help my people. I don’t have time for that, but know that I am thinking about you and our time together.”  
“Yeah. I’m thinking about us too.” Aaron smiled a little bit and Sook smiled back in a very comforting and lovely way. Aaron couldn’t help but to fall for that girl. She was strong, she was beautiful and she knew what she wanted.  
“So it’s just you and me and Skype, I guess.” Aaron smiled at her and Sook just sighed, looking at him. “I need to hang up now. We will keep in touch.” She said, giving him a blown kiss.  
He waved and she hung up.

A few more seconds Aaron looked at the tiny chat before he closed Skype and shut down his laptop. Then he just stared at the blank wall for a few more seconds, imagining meeting Sook again. Maybe Dave was right. Maybe she was his one true love.

 

Then the door bell rang and Aaron got up from his chair, walking towards the door.  
His first thought was that Sook was messing with him, standing in front of his door. But she wasn’t that woman and she wasn’t standing in front of his door.  
His best friend was standing there, all shaking with snow everywhere and the small puppy in his jacket to keep him warm.  
“Dave? What are you doing here? It’s –“, he looked at his watch, “Almost 1 am.”  
“Surprising sleep-over-party?” he said and his voice was still stable even tho he was shaking like he just swam in an ice river at the North Pole.  
“Alright … come in.” Aaron said, stepping beside and Dave got in immediately. 

While Aaron was closing the door, Dave was jumping up and down, rubbing the puppy in his jacket to keep it warm.  
“Take of that jacket, dude. It’s wet and put the dog down, I’ll give you a towel.”  
“And new clothes? Mine are all wet man.”  
Aaron sighed. “Fine.”

After a few minutes Aaron came back, giving Dave some clothes and sitting down on the ground to dry Kim.   
“You can go to the bathroom and change your –“, he looked up to Dave who just started to take off his clothes in the middle of the hallway, “Or you just do it here.”  
After some more minutes Dave wore some dry and warm clothes and they actually fit him pretty good and his dog was also dry. He picked Kim up and kissed him on the fur.  
“See I told you Aaron would take care of us.” He mumbled, kissing the dog again and dandled it slightly.  
“Alright. Why don’t you two just come over into the living room and you tell me what you are doing here in the middle of the night?” Aaron didn’t let Dave respond on that and walked off to the living room, sighing because his day was already so weird and now Dave showed up again.

The man followed his best friend and sat down on the couch, preparing a small sleeping place with pillows for the dog. Then he placed Kim on the small ‘bed’.  
Aaron let him do whatever he did.  
“So?” he asked again.  
“I lost my lock.”  
“You lost your lock? Like lock lock? What? Dave… what? How?” he said, looking at his best friend. In seconds his day gained much more weirdness than he had ever expected.  
“I was just walking down the street like always and as I got home my lock wasn’t there anymore.”  
Aaron had to sit down next to Dave and looked at him, absolutely done. He needed some moments to think about what his friend just told him, trying to figure out what he might want to tell him. But the more he thought about it the weirder it got.

“What? A lock can’t just walk away, man. What the hell do you want to tell me?”  
“Goddammit Aaron, just what I told you. The lock was gone, the door was open and my house looks like a mess.” 

Now it started to make sense.  
“Oh god, did someone break in?” he asked concerned about his friend. Luckily Dave wasn’t at home.  
“Probably, I don’t know. I called the police and walked off after they asked me some questions but I had no money with me and everything is gone like my lock and now I just wanted to sleep somewhere and it was so cold and I had no money for a Taxi and it started to snow again and again and the dog froze his tiny furry ass off and I froze my ass of and then I thought that I could stay at your place for one night … or maybe two.”  
“And what’s with your house now? Can’t you sleep there?”  
“Are you shitting with me? I’m not going to live in a house without a lock. Godammit. Also the police is **still** investigating, so they wouldn’t let me sleep there for a couple of days anyway.” Dave sighed and patted Kim a few times before he looked back to Aaron who started to nod.  
I’d wouldn’t be so bad to have Dave here for a couple of days.  
“Well. I’d say: surprised-sleepover-party accomplished.” He smiled and stood up then.

“Are you hungry or –“  
“Just tired.” Dave cut his friend off. Then he stood up and put his hands on Aaron’s shoulders.   
“Thank you man. I wouldn’t know where to stay without you. Thank you.”  
With these words Dave walked away, right into the sleeping room of Aaron who just followed his best friend.

 

It wasn’t weird to sleep with his best friend in the same bed, right? They kissed as well and if that wasn’t weird then sharing a bed wouldn’t be weird either.

Dave laid down and as Aaron laid down, too, he slipped under Aaron’s blanked and put his head on the chest of his friend. Aaron didn’t say a word, he just put one hand on the head of Dave, stroking through his curls.  
Dave started to smile softly and slipped closer to his best friend, desperately wanting to be near him. Aaron must have noticed that, ‘cause he pulled Dave closer, into a hug and continued stroking through his hair with one hand. He had to admit. That was one of the most comfortable and most beautiful moments he had shared with another human being.   
Feeling each other in a non sexual way and just cuddling. He was thinking a lot about Sook in the last days, he thought about Dave a lot and their relationship. But in that tiny moment, in that tiny moment of comfort he stopped thinking about that and he simply started to enjoy.

“Goodnight Aaron, **I love you.** ”

“Goodnight Dave.”


End file.
